


Everything will be fine.

by incorrigibledreamer



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Family, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marc is too sensitive, Romance, jongens (2014), marc's father want to protect his baby, marc's mother is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrigibledreamer/pseuds/incorrigibledreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If he likes me, why he kissed that girl? Does he really like me?<br/>Whatever, I won't think about this anymore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> I watched the movie Boys and I was delighted with the characters (Marc & Sieger) especially Marc, so I wanted to write a story about some events of the film by Marc's point of view.
> 
> But I ask you to forgive me if there are errors, because English is not my language and I'm still learning. I am not experienced in writing fanfiction, then forgive anything.
> 
> I know that Boys fandom is small, so if you are reading this story, you would make me very happy leaving a comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Marc comes home with wet clothes and a silly smile on his face. His thoughts were far away, in the afternoon he spent with Sieger on the lake. He was thinking about the kiss, the softness of Sieger's lips. He still didn't believe what had happened. "He kissed me too," he thought, smiling, dreaming, wanting kiss him again.  
“Where were you sweet?”, his mother asks seeing his happiness.  
“I was swimming with some friends”  
And what was in the water that made you so happy?  
He smiled. “I can’t hide anything from you, mom. And there is no reason for it. I'm just ... I met a boy, he joined the racing team”.  
“Hmm, and…what happened?”  
"Well, the other boys went away, so... I kissed him"  
"Wow!" she squeals  
"He kissed me back, but..." he said smiling while his mother hugged him.  
"But?", she asked pulling away a bit  
"I think he was confused, he went away and said me he is not gay."  
"Oh baby, maybe he is, like you said, he is just confused"  
"Yeah, but I don't know how the things will going from now"  
"Give him a time to think, if he likes you, in the end everything will be fine. You said he kissed you back, so he likes you too."  
"Yeah, I will give him some time, I don't want spoil it"  
"Now tell me, is he cute?"  
"Yeah, he is... the prettiest in the team" Marc replied with a dreamer face. "A great runner too, he is so fast, he trains hard… I think he will be the best of us.”  
“Aww, sweet you’re really in love” His mother said smiling, while she tickled him  
"Oh mom, stop it".  
\-----  
The days go by and Marc realizes that the Sieger's initial insecurity begins to disappear. And he feels safe to invite him to go to his house and show the ice cream parlor of his family. The day they spend together was like being in heaven to Marc. He felt more secure about Sieger's feelings.  
During the weekend at camp, Marc realized that Sieger was trying to look indifferent in the presence of others, which hurt him a little, but he understood that this situation was difficult for Sieger. He did not want to rush things, just gave the space for Sieger approached.  
They went to the beach at night, Marc felt that this was the time to try an approach, but he didn’t have to do anything. Nothing could have made Marc happier than when Sieger kissed him. He was not dreaming, Sieger kissed him, surprisingly and suddenly he felt his warm lips on his neck, and Marc kissed him back. And they ran, played, kissed and Marc wanted that moment to last forever. His mother was right, he was in love, really in love.  
When they decided to return, they walked hand in hand like a pair of lovers, trying to find the bike in the woods not sure where they had parked. Marc thought about the words of his mother, "everything will be fine." Finally Sieger would be his ... Marc never had a real boyfriend, he smiled thinking how it would be from then on. He was in heaven.  
\----  
Sieger not called him after they returned to the city, Marc laughed at himself because of his anxiety. It pass only one day since he saw Sieger, that was not the end of the world, they would meet the next day in the training. He thought about calling him, but he didn't want to bother Sieger, they would have time to get everything right. The solution was not to think about it. He went to the funfair, maybe he'd find a friend there and have some fun. Marc walked through the fair, nothing was interesting for him, his mind was in Sieger, in that night on the beach and his kisses. It would be more fun if he could go with Sieger, holding his hand. The truth is that Marc was anxious to see Sieger again.  
"It's better not to think about it," Marc thought about going home, but rather decided to capture some stuffed animals for his sister. To his surprise Sieger and Stef were there with some girls, his heart nearly exploded in the chest with joy. He wanted so much to hug Sieger and kiss him, but he knew that Sieger was not ready for it, then he greeted him as a friend.  
But all his joy went away when Sieger kind of ignored him and worse, one of the girls kissed Sieger and he allowed it. Marc wanted to cry, but remained impassive, just looking, pretending not to care. But his heart ached.  
\----  
He got home with the stuffed animal that he won for Neeltje and a grim expression on his face, he couldn't hide his pain.  
"What happened, kid?" his father asked.  
"Nothing... I... I don't want talk about it now, it's nothing serious."  
"Are you sure? You are not okay, son"  
"I'll be. This is for Neeltje, I'll give to her tomorrow morning"  
Marc walks to his room, but his mother appears in his way.  
"What is going on, baby?"  
"I don't want talk now, I'm a bit tired, I have training tomorrow"  
Before he got to his room, Marc still heard his parents talking about him.  
"He come back so happy from the camp, what's is happening?"  
"I think our son is suffering for love"  
"Oh God, really? Who is the bastard?"  
"Oh love, don't say that. I met the kid, he is a good boy, just a little confused"  
Marc couldn't sleep that night, with the picture of that girl kissing Sieger stuck in his mind. Why Sieger lied to him? Why he didn't say he had a girlfriend? Why he kissed him on the beach? Why? Why? What he really wants? He spent all night thinking about it. Was Sieger playing with him? Was Sieger using that girl? Why he did it? Why he couldn’t be honest?  
“If he likes me, why he kissed that girl? Does he really like me?  
Whatever, I won't think about this anymore"  
\---  
The next day, when he returned from training, Marc opened his heart to his mother and told her everything that was going on between him and Sieger. She listened quietly, holding his hand over the kitchen table.  
"He invited you for swim?"  
"Yeah, I should say no, but I said yes"  
"Do you wanna go?"  
"Yes"  
"So you should say yes, you cannot run away from the troubles, baby. Go with him, talk to him, listen what he has to say, open your heart for him, but don't come back without solve this situation." She said gently “But, whatever happens, don't let anything hurt you. If he really loves you, you will know, and your father and I will accept him. If he doesn't, it's because he isn't worthy of my son"  
Marc smiled, his mother always made him feel better, no matter what.  
"You're right, like always. I love you mom!"  
"I love you too, sweet"  
\-----  
Marc's mother was waiting for him in the kitchen, while his father was putting Neeltje in the bed. She heard the noise from Marc's steps outside. He entered in the kitchen and their eyes met each other. She got up, not saying anything, he wrapped in her arms and just left the tears drop in her shoulder.  
"I am a idiot, mom! A fucking idiot!!!"  
"What happend, my child?"  
Marc could hardly speak because his tears flowed like water from a broken dam. Even sobbing, he explained everything that had happened between him and Sieger, when they met on the road, and the boy shoved him.  
"I was waiting all night, mom. All damn night, he neither even texted me: 'I don't want hang with you, your sucker'"  
"Baby, don't say that. You are not an idiot, if this boy don't see how wonderful you are, worse for him"  
"I don't understand, mom. He... I really thought he liked me. He invited me for swim in the first place. I thought he was confused, I don't know… It… it like he didn't want to do that, but he did. He didn't wanted be seeing with me. He always ignores me in front other people.. But when.... when we are alone, he is different. He is just...  
"Maybe he don't want that people discover he is gay. Maybe he doesn't accept he's gay, I don't know. I would say you to follow your heart, sweet. But at moment your heart is broken. So is better keep a distance from him for while."  
"Our race is tomorrow, mom"  
"So you will focus on the race and you will win it. Don't let this situation let you down, baby. You love running and always wanted to win this competition. Don't allow nothing spoil it. Deal?  
"Deal"  
"Come here, sweet, let me hug you. I love you, my sweet child… Now go… get some sleep."  
"You are the best mother in the world", He said, quieter.  
"And you are the best son"  
Marc's father enters in the kitchen "What is happned here?"  
Marc hugged him tightly.  
"Love you so much, dad" he says, kissing his cheek before leaving the kitchen.  
"What happened?" Marc’s father asked.  
“His heart is broken, but he is strong, he will be fine.”  
“That stupid boy, again? My son deserves better.”  
“Everyone has their hearts broken in some moment in the life.”  
“He is too young for this shit.”  
“True, I hate see him like that.”  
“Me too, but we are here for him, I will talk to him tomorrow.”  
“Do it, darling. Now come here”, she said with a leer.  
\---  
Marc was delighted with the team's victory. Even with the embarrassment of having to see Sieger, pass the baton to him during the race, everything went well in the end. Sieger apologized before the race. But what for? Marc wouldn't be part in his charade, and he was too hurt to forgive. The boy didn’t give a reasonable explanation for what he did the day before. The best they had to do was stay focused, act as professionals and then follow their courses. Marc has decided not suffer for someone who can't be honest with himself.  
That was he said to his father as they got home. The man was proud of the maturity of his son, but his mother wasn't certain about it. She was sure that Marc wasn't being mature, he was trying to hide his own pain, but she didn't said anything. That was a day to celebrate, and that was they did.  
The ice cream shop was closed, and Marc's family took the day off to have fun. The father made a special dinner for everyone. The family talked excited when they heard the bell.  
"Who will be?" the mother asked.  
"I hope it's not a clueless customer," the father replied.  
"I'll see who it is," Marc got up and opened the door, but his legs trembled when he saw Sieger, with pleading eyes.  
"What do you want?" he said trying to look normal.  
"I... I want to apologize"  
"You already did it"  
"Yeah but... It's not just this, I want to explain what happened"  
"I saw what happened Sieger, you left all the things clear"  
“No, I'm an asshole, and I blew it. I didn’t want to do that, I'm sorry "

"If excuses will make you sleep better, all right, I forgive you, now you can go satisfied, and say hello to Jessica"

Marc tries to close the door, but Sieger prevents.

"Wait ... Marc, please, listen to me"

"Marc, who's there?" the mother comes to the door "Oh ... Hi Sieger!"

"Hi," the boy greets embarrassed.

She notices the heavy atmosphere between the boys, "Marc, why don’t you invite your friend to an ice cream and go talk in the yard?"

Marc looks at his mother, then to Sieger. "Okay. What flavor do you want? Turbulence?" He asks with irony in his voice.  
While the boys walked to the yard, Marc's parents watched them through the window.  
"That guy was on the racing"  
"Yes, he on Marc's team."  
"He seems a lost soul. But I still want to punch him for make my kid suffer. I don't beat in children, though.  
"Don't say nonsenses, look at them, they make a cute couple. I saw in his eyes, he is suffering too, this poor kid is going through a difficult phase. Marc said he lost his mother"  
"Oh!"  
“He is a good kid, and the fact that he came here must count for something. He is confused, maybe his family don't give him the support he needs"  
"I see…"  
Neeltje came to window too.  
"Mom, I want play with Marc and Sieger"  
"Not now, sweetheart. They need to talk to each other. We will go finish our dinner"  
"Marc doesn't finished his dinner"  
"He has something important to do now, baby"  
\---  
In the yard they sat on the grass, side by side. Marc didn't look at Sieger.  
"Say what you have to say"  
"Marc, I'm sorry"  
"I know that, okay? Stop to apologize, it will not solve things," he says in a low but firm voice, looking at the trees in front of him.  
"I know, excuse me, I mean ... I ... I wanted to go to the lake, I was ready to go ..."  
Marc sighed, angry, as if he didn't believe in Sieger.  
"Really Marc, I wanted to go. But my father and my brother had a horrible fight and Eddy left home and I went after him"  
"And you decided to hang out with him and your girlfriend "  
"Jessica is not exactly my girlfriend, she ..."  
"She's what? Your alibi?" Marc was increasingly angry at the direction the conversation was taking.  
"I don't know what she is, I don't know why I started this with her, she's a nice girl, but I don’t like her that way"  
"So are you using her? Then it's worse than I thought.”  
"No", he said helpless, "I never wanted use her and I never wanted hurt you, I was just...", his voice failed  
"What?"  
"Afraid... I was afraid because I'm just a fucking coward who is afraid of everything"  
Those words hit Marc's heart.  
"What you mean?" - he asked quietly, looking to Sieger.  
"Marc, everything has happened so fast. I am never felt this before"  
"This what?"  
"You know what..."  
“I want you say me, Sieger. All I want from you is honesty"  
Sieger sighed.  
"Okay, honestly, I am lost, I love you and I didn't know what do with this feeling, in fact, I still don't know…” He said firmly, but was gradually lowering his voice still not daring to face Marc. “It's not just because we are boys, but because I never felt something like that”  
Marc was deeply touched, this time he did not know how to react, he didn’t expect Sieger said something like that. All he wanted was for Sieger assume his feelings for him, but now he realized that he was not prepared for this moment yet.  
"Now it's me who don't know what say"  
"You can say if you will forgive me…"  
I want to, but... do you know what is worse that love a straight boy? I liked a straight boy once, he was cool, he doesn't beated me or something as some idiots do, he just said he liked girls, and that's fine. I forgot him.  
"What you mean?"  
"Well, what is worse than love a straight boy... is love a boy who pretends to be..."  
"So, you won't forgive me?", Sieger was almost crying.  
"Like I said, I want to. But what you will do? What will happen when we go hang out and your friends see us together? I don't want to be hided, Sieger.  
"I know, neither do I. You deserve better than this" Sieger got up and he held out his hand for Marc, "Come with me"  
Where?  
"Anywhere, let's hang out.”  
“Are you serious?” Marc asked surprised.  
“I took my brother's motorbike, we can go wherever you want", Sieger dared to smile a little.  
Marc couldn't help but smile. His heart was full of joy and relief.  
"I don't forgave you yet" He said with a grin.  
"I know, but I'll do everything to deserve it"  
"You crazy" – Marc couldn’t stop smiling.  
"Let's go!"  
___  
On the road with the wind in the face, Marc wrapped his arms in Sieger's waist and rested the chin on his shoulder. Sieger tried to look at him without taking the attention off the road.  
They went to the beach, when were lying in the sand looking at the stars, Sieger said:  
"Marc, I love you. I want to be with you. I'm sure. I promise I won't do anything stupid again"  
Marc closed his eyes and smiled slightly, his heart felt like it would burst his chest. He took Sieger’s hand and squeezed in his.  
"I love you too"  
"Forgive me?" - Sieger sat down to look at Marc who was lying beside him.  
"Yeah, I forgive you," he said smiling, "Come here"  
And they kissed as they never kissed each other before.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed, I love this movie and I love these characters. I'm sorry if I did Sieger look like a jerk, but it's all a matter of perspective, we all know that the boy suffered a lot. Please tell if you enjoyed it.


End file.
